Ghost Trouble Again!
by DannyLuver639
Summary: The summary is in the story but I'll make a brief one. Sam is getting sick and tired of Danny fighting ghosts all the time instead of spending time with friends. Then Desiree shows up and gives Sam a great idea. But will it change Danny and Sam forever?
1. Kidnapped

**Sorry I haven't been writing up stories for awhile but oh well...**

**Okay now, this DP story is about Danny and Sam (Obvious!) and they're out fighting ghosts (as usual) and the Desiree turns up. Earlier in the story Sam and Danny have a fight about Danny spending too much of his time fighting ghosts then actually spending proper time with his best friends. And Sam wishes that she was a ghost just like Danny.**

**Did Sam just cross the line? Or will Danny find her more helpful?**

"Well?" Said Sam.

"Well what?" Asked Danny as he finished putting Walker into the thermos.

Sam pointed to her watch and Danny realises how long they've been in the ghost zone for.

"Wow, I never knew trying to capture Walker took that long."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sam said.

Danny takes a while to realise what Sam was talking about and then realises.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, you spent half your time just flying around fighting Walker's army." Said Tucker.

"Well sorry guys. You have no idea how it is to be a ghost hero these days."

"I might have some idea if I was one." Sam thought.

"Okay guys, let's get back to the lab before my parents find out that we were gone." Said Danny.

So Sam revved the Fenton flyer while Tucker hooked up his PDA to find the way back to the lab and Danny followed behind them.

**Meanwhile in the lab...**

"Where is the Fenton flyer?" said Maddie.

"Umm Danny and his friends are having a ride in it?" said Jazz trying to think of an excuse.

"Well, it looks like Danny and his friends are in big trouble now."

Jazz sighed and turned around to the ghost portal.

"Please hurry Danny!" Jazz whispered.

"What was that?" asked Maddie.

"Err I'm hoping no ghosts come out of that portal?"

"Good idea Jazz! You can stay down here just in case if any ghosts come. I'll be upstairs." Said Maddie.

Jazz watched her mum go up the stairs and then kept her eyes on the Fenton portal.

About a minute or two later Danny and the Fenton flyer with Tucker and Sam in it flew through the portal.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Jazz said as she rushed over to Danny.

"Yes. I'm fine Jazz, I just got Walker and his goons locked up." Smiled Danny.

Jazz sighed with relief and Danny turned back into his human self while Sam and Tucker went home for the night.

**Next Day at Casper High...**

"Danny, why are you so tired?" asked Tucker.

"Late night I'm guessing?" said Sam with a smile.

"Yep. Fighting ghosts again." Sighed Danny.

"Ugh when will this stop!" thought Sam to herself.

Then the bell rang. So Sam, Tucker and Danny went down to Mr Lancer's English class.

After class suddenly, Desiree came out of nowhere and started making books flying out of everyone's lockers.

"Ahhh!" everyone screamed. But Danny went somewhere to hide and go ghost.

Sam was starting to get really annoyed because Danny has done this for five months and has had not one week of no ghost fighting.

Danny found the boys' room and hid in there to go ghost.

"Goin ghost!" he yelled and then two bright white rings formed in the middle of his body, revealing his ghost form.

He flew through the door to find Desiree but then he saw that Desiree had Sam and Tucker.

"Danny! Help!" Screamed Sam and Tucker.

Danny started firing out his green ghost ray but Desiree turned intangible and escaped with Tucker and Sam.

"No!" Danny screamed.

So Danny quickly flew the building to see where Desiree had taken them but they were nowhere to be seen by sight.

Danny sighed and went home for the rest of the day.

**At Fenton works...**

"Danny?" said Maddie.

"Why are you here and not at school? Is there a ghost there?" Jack asked.

"Um there was but she got away."

There was an awkward silence for a minute then Danny finished the sentence.

"and she took Sam and Tucker."

"what?" both Maddie and Jack cried.

"We have to alert their parents right away!" said Jack as he dashed to the phone.

Danny walked upstairs into his room when suddenly he thought of a place where Desiree might be.

"The ghost zone! Of course! I'll check there to see if Desiree took Sam and Tucker there!"

Danny turned around, went ghost and flew into the lab.

"Okay, I might need the Fenton flyer so I can track Sam and Tucker down." Said Danny as he went into the Fenton flyer.

He revved the engine and flew into the ghost zone.

But nothing was appearing on the real world item detector.

Then suddenly, Tucker appeared on the detector and Danny flew the Fenton flyer towards where it was picking it up.

Tucker could hear engines from a distance and knew that it was Danny.

Then Danny saw Tucker waving his hands meaning 'come down here'.

Danny rushed down and asked Tucker what happened.

"It was awful Danny! Desiree took Sam away and just dropped me here!"

"We have to rescue Sam! Before its too late!" said Danny in a rush.

So Tucker rushed into the Fenton flyer trying to detect Sam while Danny trailed behind.

**Well what do you guys think? To me personally, I think that it would make a great episode if they were still airing :( **

**Please Review! I will upload the rest of the story soon!**


	2. Finding Sam

**So here's the next chapter of the story! In this chapter, Danny and Tucker have no luck finding Sam, meanwhile Desiree asks her what she wishes for.**

"Any luck Tucker?" said Danny.

"Nope. Nothing." Frowned Tucker.

Danny felt bad. He knew that Sam wasn't safe with Desiree. He sighed and said,

"C'mon Tucker, let's... go home."

"Why?"

"Well ... it's just ... You know getting late and stuff."

"Aw C'mon Danny, I know how you feel about Sam." Said Tucker.

"You do?"

"Of course I do! I've known this ever since Sam started blushing at you all the time."

Danny made a weird look then sighed.

"Yeah I know. You're right, I really like Sam. I just don't wanna see her get hurt."

"So should we keep on looking?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah we should." Smiled Danny.

So Danny and Tucker went on deeper and deeper into the ghost zone to see if Desiree and Sam were there but they had no luck.

**Meanwhile where Desiree was hiding...**

"So little Goth girl, I believe that you like Danny Phantom. Am I right?" said Desiree.

"Err, I'm not so sure about that." Replied Sam with her cheeks turning tomato red.

"Yes you do. I can tell, so what is it that your **desire**?" asked Desiree

"I'm not really sure. And besides any wishes that you grant only turn out to be another disaster."

"True. But, only some turn out the way that you want it to be."

"Are you sure? I'm not being fooled am I?"

"Of course not. It's those times when I a nice and calm wish ghost. Like, now."

Sam thought about this.

"Could this be a trap? Or could this be an opportunity?" she thought.

"Well?" said Desiree.

"Just wait, I need to think."

"Ugh what am I doing? Pull yourself together Sam! This is a trap!" she thought.

Sam took a step closer to Desiree and lifted her head up to see the smiling green ghost with long black hair floating in mid air.

"Stop Sam! Think of what Danny would think of you as a ghost!"

Sam ignored her thoughts and opened her lips and said,

"I wish to be a ghost just like Danny!"

"So you have wished it, and so shall it be!" shouted Desiree.

Desiree fired a green ray through Sam which made her float in the air. Sam's eyes closed as she felt ectoplasm running through her veins and into her DNA. She now knew that she was a half ghost just like Danny.

Sam opened her eyes to notice herself floating in mid air with a black outfit similar to Danny's.

Desiree let out an evil laugh.

Sam gasped at her new outfit; greyish white boots like her normal ones, small white gloves, an 'S' on her chest and the rest was all black.

"Wow! I can't believe this! I look just like Danny!"

Sam was starting to sound like Tucker; Greedy.

"So do you like it?" asked Desiree.

"Yeah! It's really cool!"

Little did Sam know that she was fooled by Desiree and the ghost powers are going to get extremely powerful without her realising.

Desiree flew off with an evil laugh while Sam had fun flying around the ghost zone.

**Where Danny and Tucker were...**

"I think we should give up." Said Danny.

"Are you sure?" asked Tucker through the Fenton phones.

Danny was about to reply when he bumped into Sam.

"Danny!"

"Sam! How did you-"

Danny realised what Sam had become.

"You're a ghost!"

"I know! It's really cool!" smiled Sam.

"Wait a minute. Sam? Is that you?" said Tucker looking through the window.

"It's Sam alright and I think she just made a big mistake."

"No I didn't Desiree said so!"

"Desiree!" both Tucker and Danny said.

**Sorry I had to end it there, it just sounds better. So what do you think of it so far?**

**Please Review!**


	3. Training

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I haven't been writing anything lately but I promise I will try to be on more often.**

**Well here's the third chapter of Danny Phantom Ghost Trouble Again! :D**

"Yeah from Desiree. What's wrong with that?" said Sam.

"Everything!" screamed Tucker.

"Oh and I suppose you know how to be a ghost right?"

"Umm."

"What?"

"Sam, Tucker has been a ghost before. Wait a minute, you didn't tell her? Why didn't you!"

"I didn't really wanted to tell her cause she was sick."

"Oh is that all! Just because I had a cold, you couldn't tell me that you had the same powers as Danny's?"

Danny and Tucker glared at her.

"Ugh what now!" screamed Sam.

"Sam, I accidently wished for ghost powers because I was tired of Danny being the only one who has something besides anyone else." Explained Tucker.

"So? This time it might be different. What's the problem?"

"Sam, you're not getting it! Desiree is one of my ghostly enemies and she most probably done the same thing she did to Tucker on you!"

"Well, what if it's different this time?"

"And what if it's not?" said Tucker.

"Then I'll simply wish to be human, but in the meantime, I can help Danny and besides this suit makes me look slim."

"Well she does look good in an outfit that's very similar to mine." Thought Danny.

Tucker sighed and said "Let's go home I'm gunna miss my curfew!"

Danny and Sam rolled their eyes and flew back to the Fenton portal.

On their way there, Danny was starting to think that it was a great idea because it would be easier for them to fly around when he asks her out.

Danny looked at Sam in her black outfit. It looked very similar to his; the big white 'S' on her chest, small white gloves, long greyish-white boots that looked just like her old boots and her long grey hair.

"Wow. She's incredible! I love her so much! I wish I could just ask her out already!" thought Danny.

Sam looked at Danny who had a weird look on his face.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh fine Sam. You just look really nice."

They both smiled and blushed at each other.

As soon as they arrived back to the lab they saw Jazz waiting and looking not too happy.

"Umm hi Jazz!"

Jazz gasped and noticed that Sam was a ghost just like Danny.

"Sam! Are you a ghost too?"

"Ugh what is with you guys! My new powers are fine!"

"Yeah but how did you get them?"

Danny was about to say but Tucker started to explain.

"Danny was trying to go ghost but as soon as he came back, Desiree had us and she flew us to the ghost zone. Then Desiree threw me away for some reason and left Sam-"

"And I wished to be a half ghost just like Danny because he's always fighting ghosts and not enough time hanging around us."

"Wait. What?" said Danny.

"Danny, you're always catching ghosts and never spending time with us."

"I do spend time with you guys! When I' fighting ghosts! You guys are helping me, we're a team remember?"

"A team? I thought we were your friends!" yelled Sam.

"You are! We're a team! Don't you get it?"

"I do but apparently Sam doesn't." Said Jazz.

"Ugh I'm leaving, see you guys tomorrow at school!"

"Me too Danny I'm gunna miss my curfew so see ya!"

Danny changed back into human form and asked Jazz what was the matter.

"So why are you mad?"

"Because you were supposed to be here 2 hours ago! You really need to keep track of time."

"Jazz I'm sorry you know how hard ghost fighting is right? And especially during the night."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Sighed Jazz.

Jazz and Danny went up stairs to have dinner.

**Next day at Casper High...**

Danny ghost sense went off but he knew who it was because Sam was approaching him.

"What?" said Sam looking at Danny who was staring blankly into her.

"Huh? What? Oh nothing you just look pretty." Smiled Danny.

"Um thanks." Blushed Sam.

"Hey love birds! Sorry I'm late."

Danny and Sam shouted "We're not lovebirds!"

"Seriously Tucker when are you gunna get it into your head! We're not dating!"

"Okay jeez! It's just that you guys look cute together." Giggled Tucker.

"We do don't we?' thought Sam.

"I just wish we were going out." Thought Danny.

So the three best friends walked on to their next lesson while Sam was trying to control her powers.

**In Maths class...**

Sam was writing up another long division question when her arm fell through the table.

Danny saw what her problem was because Danny remembers him having the same problem six months ago.

"Ms Manson what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just dropped my pencil." Said Sam.

"Okay but make sure you get on with your work." Said the teacher.

"Okay."

So Sam went to pick up her pencil when she saw Danny picking it up for her.

"Here."

"Um Thanks."

"Make sure you keep control of your powers." Whispered Danny.

"Now why does that sound so familiar?" smiled Sam.

"I wonder..." giggled Danny.

They both blushed and smiled.

"Fenton! Manson! Back to your work!"

Danny and Sam lifted their heads up and went back onto their work.

Tucker looked at both of them and thought to himself "They're meant for each other."

The bell rang for lunch and everyone dashed out the door to get to the cafeteria.

"Tucker wait up!" screamed Danny.

"Sorry Danny! I really need to get to the cafeteria cause it meat lovers' day!"

Danny rolled his eyes and closed his locker.

Sam looked at Danny and asked him; "Can you help me figure out my powers? Just so I can help you better if you know what I mean?"

"Um I know a way but I'm not sure if it's the one you're thinking of." Blushed Danny.

"I think I know what you're talking about." Smiled Sam.

So after school Tucker said goodbye to the two lovebirds as Danny and Sam turned ghost and flew into the ghost zone.

"Um why are we here?"

"For you to learn some skills."

Danny got Skulker's attention as he was flying past and asked him for a little 'hunting'.

"Okay Sam use your ghost ray!"

"It comes from your hand right?"

"Yes! Go on try it!"

Sam looked at Skulker who was chasing after Danny. She raised her arm, put her hand out and felt the powerful surge go through her and out her hand.

It accidently hit Danny.

"Oh my gosh Danny! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam. It's okay but pretty good for a starter."

"Thanks, well I do watch a cute ghost boy do the same thing." Blushed Sam.

Danny blushed and moved on to the next lesson.

"Okay now Sam; do you remember when you were testing out my powers? And then mum came down cause of the stupid Vlad thing?"

"Oh I remember, so like how fast you can go and intangibility, stuff like that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'm ready! What's first?"

"Hmm okay can you take over people's bodies?"

"Can I take over yours?"

"Okay go ahead."

Sam looked at his nice slim body and short grey hair. "He's so hot! I can't take over him!" thought Sam.

She tried her best not to blush as she flew into Danny's body.

"I'm the ghost boy! I hate Paulina a lot!"

Sam flew out of Danny and started laughing.

Danny crossed his arms. "Oh very funny."

"What? I overshadowed you still didn't I?"

"Well yeah you did but you said that I hate the second prettiest girl in the universe."

"Second?"

"Yeah I like someone prettier than Paulina."

"Really? Like who?"

"I, I can't tell..." sighed Danny

**OOH**** Getting very interesting isn't it? **

**Find out what happens in the next chapter in the following week!**


	4. Feeling Unwell

**Here's the fourth chapter of the story. Well, enjoy!**

Sam felt confused at what Danny said "I can't tell..." she kept on repeating that in her head and it just wasn't making any sense.

"Are you sure you can't tell me who it is?"

Danny sighed and said "Yes."

Sam frowned. "Okay umm why don't we try something else?"

"Like what?" said Danny.

"Hey you've had them longer than I have; you tell me." Giggled Sam.

Danny laughed and had a think of what power should Sam try next.

"Okay how about strength?" asked Danny.

"Okay, anything else?"

"How about breathing under water?"

"But I thought all ghosts can do that." Said Sam.

"Well not all of them. Some have different abilities."

"Oh okay, so shall we go and find something heavy?"

"Oh yeah, let's go." Said Danny.

So Danny and Sam flew out of the ghost zone and back to Amity Park where they found a mini car.

First Danny lifted it up using most of his strength then lifted it up perfectly into the air.

"Okay now you try."

Sam looked at the small yellow car and placed her arms underneath it. She felt a powerful surge go through her body possibly stronger than Danny's.

Then all of a sudden, the car flew up into the air and landed right next to their school.

"Whoa! I didn't know that you were that strong!" gasped Danny.

"I told you that nothing was wrong with my powers." Grinned Sam.

Danny looked at Sam's body and noticed that it was somehow larger than before, more muscular.

"I'm not really sure if it was."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Well you look larger than before."

"Hey! I'm a vegetarian which have nutrition not processed stuff!"

"No! You're not fat, you're perfect the way you are; you just look stronger."

"Thanks." smiled Sam.

"Too strong for a normal ghost." Added Danny.

"I am not! You're just jealous! And besides Tucker's been a ghost before too! It's about time I deserve it too!"

"Oh great, I hope Jazz doesn't think the same too." Thought Danny.

"Sam Tucker's ghost powers were making him more powerful than I am, and it turned him into a monster."

"Well I'm not green am I?"

"No, you're pretty."

Danny just realised what he just said and blushed at Sam, she knew what he meant but she was still wondering who the girl he likes was.

"Um Thanks." Said Sam.

Danny looked at the time and realised that it was very late.

"Sorry Sam, I have to get going now. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay see you then!"

But unfortunately Sam couldn't make it because her powers were making her feel terrible.

**At Casper High...**

"Where's Sam? She told me that she would come today."

"Maybe she's sick." Said Tucker.

"Or it might have something to do with her powers that Desiree gave her.'

"Well does she look stronger?"

"Yeah... like you did. Oh no." Gasped Danny.

"What?"

"Tucker this is bad; the powers are taking over her!"

Tucker gasped. "We better go and help her!"

As they were about to dash out the door, Mr Lancer stood right in front of them.

"And just where do you think you two are going Fenton?"

"Um to grab our bags?"

"Nice excuse Foley. You can tell me more about it in detention."

Danny and tucker frowned. They turned around and headed towards their class.

**Meanwhile at Sam's House...**

"Ugh I feel as if these powers have something to do with it."

Sam then realised that the powers were really taking over her, just like what Danny told her.

She transformed into her ghost form and saw that she was in fact looking more muscular than she normally is.

"Oh my God! Danny's right!" she shouted.

"Samantha, what's going on? Are you still feeling sick?" said her mum as she came up the stairs.

"Oh no, if mum sees me like this she'll make me go to boarding school!"

So Sam tried to transform back into her human self but it wasn't working properly. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door and she knew who it was, but luckily after her fifth try she was back to her human self. She zipped back into bed and told her mum to come in.

"Are you okay? It sounded like you were in pain."

"I AM in pain! Can you get me a glass of water? Oh and make sure the cup is black." Said Sam.

Her mother sighed and left the room to get her sick daughter some water.

Sam sighed with relief that her mum didn't see her.

"Phew I never knew it was this hard Danny." She told herself.

Suddenly Sam was starting to feel jealous of Danny doing all the work, well she already was but it was much worse than before.

"I think I hate AND love Danny. I just, don't know why."

She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose then went to sleep.

**Back at School...**

The bell rang for lunch and Danny and Tucker were relieved because they hated math.

"Phew. I'm glad maths is over; I suck at math." Said Danny.

"Yeah me too." Replied Tucker.

"Should I call Sam to see if she's okay?"

"Hey you like her, why don't you?"

Danny's cheeks went red then he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Sam's number.

But there was no answer.

"I guess I'm gunna have to call her later."

"Danny, can I ask you something?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah what?"

"If you really like Sam, why don't you ask her out already?"

"I'm just waiting for the right moment."

Tucker nodded and went to the cafeteria to get lunch.

"Sam I love you so much, why aren't you here?" Danny sighed as he looked at a photo of the three of them together.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and out of nowhere Desiree appeared.

Everyone that was in the hallway screamed and ran away but since everyone was running Danny hid inside a locker and went ghost to defeat Desiree.

"Okay what wish are you here to grant?' said Danny.

"Hmm yours maybe?"

"Don't have one, oh wait yes I do! I wish that you would go into the thermos!"

"No! Not that!" she screamed as she was sucked into the thermos.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Said Danny.

Tucker came running from the cafeteria to find Danny holding the thermos.

"Danny! Who was that?"

"The ghost that Sam made a wish on."

"Um you're talking about Desiree right?"

Danny nodded. "I have to go and put Desiree into the ghost zone I won't be long."

"Of course you won't. Your top speed is 112 miles per!"

"I think it might of increased but thanks." Smiled Danny.

So he flew out of the school and into his parents' lab to release Desiree back into the ghost zone.

"Okay now that's done time to check on Sam."

**What happens when Danny sees that Sam has gotten stronger and meaner from Desiree's spell? Will Sam fight or apologize? Find out soon!**


	5. Monster Sam

**All content belongs to Butch Hartman!**

**Well, here's chapter 5 of Danny Phantom ghost trouble again! Please Review!**

Danny flew all the way to Sam's dark room where there was nothing but darkness. He looked everywhere, he even shouted out her name about 10 times but still nothing happened.

"Sam? Please come out. I just need to see your beautiful face please?"

Sam came out of nowhere and she didn't have a pretty face, it was green, huge and not very good looking. **A/N She looks just like Tucker when he turned into a monster but instead it's Sam**

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

"Woa that doesn't sound like Sam at all, better phase through her just to check."

So Danny did phase through her but nothing happened. It really was Sam.

"How is that possible?"

Danny then realised what it was, it was Desiree's spell.

Sam tried to hurt Danny but he flew away, Sam banged her wall and followed Danny. Now Danny was really scared but he still loved her.

"Woa, I'd better get to Desiree to sort this out!"

So Danny flew off to the ghost zone while Sam tried to catch up to him and rip him apart but Danny was too fast for her.

Then Danny found Desiree evily floating about waiting for another wish when Danny blasted her with his ecto-ray.

"Ow! Well, Danny Phantom? How is your pretty girlfriend?" Smiled Desiree.

"She's not pretty!"

Then Danny gasped and realised what he just said. Behind him was Sam looking much huger than Danny and extremely angry at him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

Sam chased after Danny but Danny was too fast for her speed but her anger increased her speed and managed to catch up to Danny. She caught him and gave him a mega punch.

Danny fell onto a ledge, he was clinging on and managed to get up and fight back.

"Sam I don't want to hurt you!"

The monster Sam ignored him and blasted him. Danny went flying almost halfway across the ghost zone and he only just managed.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Monster Sam screamed.

Danny was now scared of Sam, so he tried to fly back to the ghost portal but Sam was too powerful, then Desiree shouted out something.

"You cannot wish it to stop! You must defeat the one you love! Or you will die!"

Danny didn't know what to do, all he could do was float in pain. He looked at Sam, he didn't want to kill Sam he loved her too much.

"Well there might be a way!" Shouted Danny.

He flew out the ghost zone and closed the portal before monster Sam could reach him.

"I have to find Tucker and figure out to stop this!"

Danny, in pain, flew out the Fenton house and to Tucker's house where he was playing with his PDA.

"Danny! Are you okay?"

"No of course I'm not okay, I almost got killed by Sam!"

"Woa really? But how?"

"She turned into a monster!"

"Yeah.." said Tucker.

"What?"

"Remember the time that I turned into a monster?"

"I thought you didn't remember that." Said Danny.

" Well not all of it."

"Okay then, well can you help me figure out to stop her without hurting her?"

"Easy. Just wish-"

"I can't." Interrupted Danny.

"What? Why not?"

"I think Desiree managed to not obey some of the wishes."

"Oh. Well then how?"

"That's why I came to you!" screamed Danny.

"Oh, sorry." Said Tucker.

After hours of thinking Tucker finally thought of an idea.

"I've got it!"

"You do?"

"Yes! You know old fairytales right?"

"Well sort of my mum didn't really read them to me much."

"Well, there was a story where the princess was under a curse and a prince kissed her and the curse was broken."

"You're saying I have to kiss Sam?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" asked Tucker.

"Oh, no. It's just that well, she's a monster and she's really mad at me."

"Why?"

"Well... I... Called... Her... Ugly..."

"Why did you say that? You love her."

"I know! Desiree made me! The words just slipped out, I didn't mean to do it!"

"Okay, but you still have to find her and see if the kiss works,"

"I sure hope it does but I just need to figure out how to kiss her without her destroying me."

"Good luck Danny."

**That's the end of that chapter! Either the next chapter or chapter 7 would be the final chapter.**

**I will also be working on my other story Flirting with the friend so sorry if you don't see anything soon.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Final Battle

**And here's chapter 6! Sorry I've been watching this awesome TV show called Invisble network of Kids, it's soo awesome! But I still keep my promise to make more stories! :)**

**Enjoy Chapter 6 of Danny Ghost Trouble Again!**

Danny decided to go home for the night, he was already in too much pain and his family would be wondering where he was.

As he opened the door his mother looking at him in anger and confusion.

"Danny, where have you been now?" she said with her arms crossed.

Danny tried to think of something fast.

"I, ugh had a three hour detention."

"Hmm, that's not like the school to do that." Said Maddie.

"It's okay mom, it's not your fault Danny comes home late tired and in pain." Explained Jazz.

Danny grunted at Jazz and walked up to his room and crash landed onto his bed.

"How am I gunna get this to work? How can I kiss Sam without her destroying me?" said Danny to himself.

**The Next Day...**

Tucker saw Jazz but not Danny, well of course he didn't because Danny normally walks with Tucker and Sam.

"Hey Jazz have you seen Danny?"

"I dunno, I think some ghost business or something. Why do you ask?""

Tucker knew what Danny was trying to do, he was going to try and break the wish spell!

"'Well he's not here and don't worry I know where he is." Smiled Tucker.

"Where?"

"In the ghost zone trying get Sam back."

"Sam's been kidnapped!" yelled Jazz.

"No, a wishing ghost put a spell on Sam to make her a ghost like Danny but then after a while things started to get really ugly. She's a monster!"

"Woa, we have to help Danny!"

Tucker grabbed Jazz's arm. "No we can't. Danny knows what he has to do to save the girl he loves."

"Oh that's right Danny loves Sam." Said Jazz.

"Yeah so let him be."

Tucker let go of Jazz's arm and went to class.

**Meanwhile in the ghost zone...**

"I dunno if this is gunna work, but I have to try!" said Danny.

Suddenly Danny heard a familiar voice. It was Desiree but Sam wasn't with her.

"Desiree!"

"Ah Ghost boy, what is your wish?" smiled Desiree.

"To make Sam become herself again!" shouted Danny.

"Nope. Sorry! Can't do that!" smirked Desiree.

Danny had to think of something fast, so instead of yelling at her, Danny took action.

"Ahh what are you doing!" Desiree screamed.

Danny ignored her and continued fighting Desiree. He used his ghost ray and ghostly wail to wear her out.

"Now can you please turn Sam the way she was before I blast you again?"

Desiree kept on squirming.

"I'll never tell until you have learnt your lesson!"

Danny felt confused.

"Lesson? What lesson?"

"You'll find out soon enough! Mwhahahaha!"

Desiree flew out of Danny's hands and flew deep into the ghost zone; he growled and followed her as fats as he could.

"You can never catch me unless I wish it!"

Danny smiled and said "you just read my mind! I wish you would go into this thermos!" **Whoa Dayshavu! XD **

"No! I won't wish it!" but Desiree's arms couldn't help it, she raised her hand and got sucked through the thermos.

Danny sighed of relief but now he had to find Sam.

**After hours of searching...**

Danny felt tired. He search almost every inch of the ghost zone and was about to give up when suddenly...

Sam came out of nowhere and started yelling and punching Danny.

"Sam! Please! Stop!" he yelled.

"I HATE YOU!" Sam yelled.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure I've heard that enough, it's about time she heard something from me!"

**A/N it's not the ghostly wail if that's what you're thinking! ^^**

"Sam Manson, I LOVE YOU!"

The monstrous Sam stopped.

"Really?" said Sam.

"Yes. I've always have."

Danny flew up to Sam's lips and was about to kiss them but then Sam lept out a magnificent punch.

"Ow!" Danny screamed.

"GRR I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT!"

Danny struggled to get up but when he did, he said: "It's not a trick! I really do love you!"

"NO! I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT!" she said to herself.

"That's it!"

Danny flew at light speed to Sam and kissed her. Suddenly Sam started shrinking and shrinking until she was her normal size.

Sam was so weak that she fell into Danny's arms.

"Ugnn. Danny? Where am I?"

**Yeahh so it looks like chapter 7 is the last one! Sorry but it just sounded so great to end it there! Anyways, I'm hoping to get this done by the end of the week and I'm also planning on doing Invisible Network of Kids stories too!**

**Please Review! ^.^**


	7. The End

**Here's the final chapter of the story yey! After this one I'll continue working on Danny Phantom Flirting with the friend and then I'm gunna make some other stories about Invisible Network of Kids! ^^**

**(C) Butch Hartman**

Danny looked at Sam and answered her

"You're in the ghost zone."

"The ghost zone? How did I get here?" Sam asked.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Uh I guess not," frowned Sam.

"Well it's a long story so I'll tell you when we meet up with Tucker."

So Sam stayed in Danny's arms while he flew out the ghost zone and off to find Tucker.

On the way, Sam looked up at Danny and remembered a part of what happened. When Danny kissed her.

"Uh Danny?"

"What is it?" asked Danny.

"Did you uh kiss me?"

Danny paused.

"Uh... yes... I did kiss you." He blushed.

"Danny."

He looked at Sam who was smiling.

"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek.

After several minutes, they found Tucker.

"Sam, Danny! Are you guys okay?"

"Don't worry we're fine!" giggled Danny.

"So how did it go?" said Tucker.

"Well Sam tried to destroy me then I rushed over to Sam and kissed her."

"Whoa! How did you do it?"

"Uhh I can't explain.." replied Danny.

"C'mon Danny! Don't be shy!"

"Or clueless!" added Sam.

"Hey!" said Danny.

"Well, tell us then," said Sam.

"Okay my love for Sam overwhelmed me and that made me kiss her." He explained.

"Your love for me?"

Danny blushed.

"I'm guessing I should go," told Tucker as he ran off.

Sam looked at Danny and blushed.

"Finally alone at last!" thought Sam.

Danny thought the same thing.

"So uhh, yeah my love for you." Said Danny.

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"I don't know what I did but it doesn't matter now, as long as you're okay I'll still love you."

"Wait you love me too?"

"Clueless!"

"Stop it!" yelled Danny.

Sam laughed really hard and then calmed down.

"Sam."

"Danny."

"Go out with me?"

"Of course!" smiled Sam.

They finally had their kiss and Danny flew Sam home while Desiree was in the ghost zone rotting in Walker's prison.

**The End! **


End file.
